


Super Lovers

by Vkookers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, School Life, felix just an innocent human being, hyunjin is a bastard, jisung is a bastard as well, minho just being a prettiest savage person ever, other members might come late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkookers/pseuds/Vkookers
Summary: When the popularity is the only thing you want in  high school, the obsession to be number one is suck but afraid to be with the one you love is even more severe





	Super Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring hyunlix as main couple and minsung as a second couple. 
> 
> Hyunlix needs more in writing section people. Since there no problem in the video section because they being feeding us well ;)

Felix POV

“Dude, first day of high school. Oh you are so lucky”  
There goes my peaceful morning being interrupted by no other than my one and only brother, Chris or Chan.

“I’ll do anything just to go back and do it all over again exactly the same way”

“You mean study and exam? Also hyung you not that old.” I give him the blank look. “You just in the middle of your fifth year in uni”

“Yeah but uni is too…. What should I say. Predictable ya’know. High school is more fun and challenging. No boring day like me---“

“So you feel boring when you with woojin—“  
“No! What I mean is high school is more fun. You can feel the first encounter of our sexuality, first kiss, taste of popularity of being a high school prince” Chris say as he clasped both of his hand thinking about his *so called* old days. “and woojin is not boring, his touch day by day getting more challenging too if you baby know what I mean” he raised his eyebrows while looking at me with mischievous smile plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I start riding my bicycle.

“Yeah, whatever you say hyung”

“Bye little bro”

“Bye!” I shout to Chris who still looks like a mom sending his son away.

“Shit! Hyunjin gonna be mad at me, that kid is so strict when it come to time”

As I predicted, hyunjin is having a frown on his cold yet handsome face. If I don’t know him I might shit in my pants when I saw this looks.

“You’ re late” his deep voice piercing my ears. It’s not that I’m arrive *that late*. As I look at my watch I’m just late for 2 minute. Urgh this giant human being exaggerate a little bit too much.

“I’m sorry, you know how chris is when we go to middle school right?” I say as we both cycle our way to school.

 

“Oh yea, I can see that coming, Chan hyung tend to be soo~ protective. Especially to our baby lixie. He chill when it come to me. But to you, he afraid that little felix might having a culture shock at the first day of school”

This topic again. How different can they be. They still the same student from kindergarden and middle school. Seriously how different can someone change for span of 3 month.

-Seoul High School-

“I don’t want people to think I’m a loser” Hyunjin say as he looks at me. He eyes shows that he afraid to step in the school building. Hyunjin tends to sweat when he nervous. Beads of sweats start to form on his forehead make his hair semi wet. If I’m being honest, he looks hot like hell. Idk why I feel this way. I mentally slapping myself.  
“Nah, I don’t think so but if you’re a loser, you still have me. The almighty Lee Felix with bless you with his cuteness” I said as I make flower pose to him.

“Yea thanks” he smiled and pinched my cheeks. Too hard tho. When did he get this monstrous strength.

“Stop touching my cheeks” I pout

“What can I do, you too cute, are you even real or you a doll that made from Chan hyung chemical lab”

“Hey! That cruel”

As soon as we step in the bell ringing which means I and Hyunjin need to separate since we from different class.

“Bye felix, see you at lunch” I wave at him without looks at the front so I end up bumping onto unfortunately one of the senior jock.

“Looks where you walking faggot, looks at your woman-like make me puke all over the place”

Once the word *faggot* his friend start calling me faggot too

“Faggot” “Faggot” “Faggot” the chanting continued by the cheerleader and the rest of the students.

I looks at Hyunjin who stops at the middle of the stairs looking at me but once our eyes met he look away and continued climbing the stairs leaving me alone.

Cold and miserable. This two word that accurately the word that can describe me right now.

**Author's Note:**

> End for chapter one. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Give all the love to hyunlix people.
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
